Pac-Man (TV Series)
Not to be confused with Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Pac-Man, also known as Pac-Man: The Animated Series, is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera. It premiered on ABC and ran from 1982 to 1984. Overview The animated series follows the adventures of Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man (under the identity "Pepper", as saying "Ms. Pac-Man" was probably too long and difficult) and Baby Pac in the Pac-Village of Pac-Land. Everything in Pac-Land seems to be spherical or round, and its inhabitants live off of Power Pellets. Pac-Man is the guardian of the village; he protects them from the Ghost Monsters (see Ghosts) who are led by the evil Mezmeron. When the Ghost Monsters invade Pac-Land it is usual for them to chase Pac-Man into a corner. Pac-Man will then pull out a power pellet and swallow it, turning the ghost monsters purplish-blue and allowing him to eat them. Once they are eaten, their empty bodies return to Mezmeron's lair where they open a closet that keeps spare colored ghost bodies. Later additions to the cast included Super-Pac, a mildly inept superhero and P.J., Pac-Man's super-cool nephew (or so P.J. likes to believe). Cast * Marty Ingels — Pac-Man * Barbara Minkus — Ms. Pac-Man * Russi Taylor — Pac-Baby * Neil Ross — Clyde * Barry Gordon — Inky * Chuck McCann — Pinky, Blinky * Susan Silo — Sue * Allan Lurie — Mezmeron * Frank Welker — Chomp-Chomp, Morris * Peter Cullen — Sour Puss * Lorenzo Music — Super-Pac * Darryl Hickman — P.J * Julie McWhirter — Dinky * Jodi Carlisle (Season 1) * Paul Kirby (Season 1 & 2) * Lennie Weinrib - Pacula * Bill Callaway (Season 2) * Brian Cummings (Season 2) * Pat Fraley (Season 2) * Joan Gerber (Season 2) * Arte Johnson (Season 2) * Chris Latta (Season 2) * Kris Stevens (Season 2) * Andre Stojka (Season 2) * Janet Waldo (Season 2) Episodes Season 1 (1982) Season 2 (1983) Specials #Christmas Comes to Pac-Land #Pac-Man Halloween Special Broadcast History Pac-Man aired on ABC Saturday Morning in the following formats: *''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' (September 25, 1982-September 3, 1983) *''The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour'' (September 10, 1983-September 1, 1984) After the series' original-run, the show aired on USA Cartoon Express a few years later, the show then reran on Cartoon Network from 1993 to 2000 and Boomerang in 2005. The Christmas special continues to air every year on Boomerang as part of the Boomerang Christmas Party block. Home Releases Christmas Comes to Pac-Land received a VHS release in North America shortly after its original airing. The rest of the series was never released on video in the region. The Australian company Rainbow Products Ltd. released the rare video tape Pac-Man and family in 1982, which contained 6 episodes of the show. It is presumed that it is the 2nd tape in the series, since the back of the case states that the video has "six more fun-filled adventures". Warner Bros. Home Entertainment released the complete first season of the series on DVD on January 31, 2012; they then released the complete second season on September 11, 2012. The second DVD also includes Christmas Comes to Pac-Land. Both items are sold at WBShop.com and are not available in most retail stores. Trivia *Many elements from the TV series were used in the video games Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures and Pac-Land (particularly the latter, which features the series' theme song and similar character designs). *During the first airing of the show, the large number of advertisers sponsoring it caused commercial breaks to be double their normal length. Later episodes featured normal commercial break times. *The show's initial success inspired ABC's rival CBS to create Saturday Supercade, a block of video game themed cartoons based on properties such as Donkey Kong, Q*bert, and Frogger. *The Pac-Man TV show seemed to do the most successful when it was broadcasted in Italy, receiving toys and other merchandise based on the show that weren't available in other parts of the world. *The Tengen and HES releases of ''Pac-Man'' on the NES features box artwork based on the cartoon. The later 1993 release by Namco features different artwork; coincidentally, this non-cartoon-themed cover was designed by former Hanna-Barbera artist Greg Martin, who also worked on the animated series. Gallery Artwork Pacman-logo-italy.png|Group artwork and logo. Pacman-stationary-italy.png|Group artwork. Pac-man-panini-stickers-collector-book-1985-1.jpg|Artwork from a 1985 sticker book. Pac-man-panini-stickers-collector-book-1985-2.jpg|Artwork from a 1985 sticker book. Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pac-Man Pacmantv.png|Pac-Man Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Ms. Pac-Man Ms. Pac-Man Hanna Barbera.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Pac-Baby in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Baby Pac-Man Babypac-hannabarbera.jpg|Baby Pac-Man P.J.jpg|P.J Blinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Blinky Pinky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Pinky Inky in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Inky Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Clyde Sue in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Sue Mezmaron in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Mezmeron Screen Stills Clyde (TV series).png Cartoon Blinky.jpg Inky in the cartoon..jpg Pinkycartoon.png Werewolf Pacman.jpeg|Pac-Man as a werewolf ghosts_pmlrrrs.png Category:Pac-Man Media Category:TV series